Hora de decirlo
by Erza Fullbuster LOVE
Summary: -Además algo me dice que si no lo haces ahora, la perderás y de eso te vas arrepentir de por vida- Quizás tenga razón y sea la hora de decirle mis sentimientos... Dedicado a fandubermiku01


_** Bueno este es un fic MikuxLen... la verdad no soy una gran fans de esta pareja, pero si me agrada. y queria dedicárselo a una de las mayores fans de esta pareja!... fandubermiku01, aquí esta mi promesa! n.n**_

* * *

No podía cree, simplemente no podía. Como es que una mujer… una hermosa mujer, tenia tal poder en mi. Con tan solo verla a los ojos caía a sus pies, como un tonto chico enamorado.

No podía evitarlo, la amaba, amaba a mi mejor amiga, pero tenía miedo a decírselo, miedo a que nuestra amistad se perdiera, después de todo el esfuerzo que hice por ser su amigo, y convertirme en alguien en su vida.

Su hermosa figura, su suave y sedoso cabello, sus grandes y hermosos ojos, ni hablar de esos labios tan apetecibles, que e deseado por tanto tiempo besar, la amaba, amaba a Miku Hatsune.

Quien soy? Pues mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 16 años, soy de cabello rubio y de ojos azules. Soy un chico realmente guapo, podría tener a la chica que quiera, pero no, yo solo la quiero a ella, no saben cuanto deseo que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

-"Oye tonto hermano, ¿te sucede algo? Es que estas pensando."- Decía mi molesta hermana Rin, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -"No me digas, déjame adivinar… Estas pensando en tu linda mejor amiga, Miku"- se reía Rin para luego aclarar su garganta e imitar mi voz -"Hay Miku-Chan, eres tan linda, por que no te das cuenta de que no solo te quiero como amiga, si no que estoy total y locamente enamorado de ti"-

-"Cállate Rin"- decía yo totalmente sonrojado. -"Que no vez que alguien te puede escuchar"- dije, para luego mirar a todos lados y verificar que no había nadie espiándonos o escuchando nuestra conversación.

-"No! En serio"- decía con total sarcasmo -"no seas tonto Len, estamos en medio de la calle, es obvio que alguien nos va a escuchar, recuerda que hay mucha gente aquí"-

-"Si ya lo se, por eso re digo que te calles, uff por suerte nadie nos conoce."- Dije dando un largo suspiro.

Después de esa pequeña charla con mi moleta hermana, nos dirigimos a casa de Miku, donde quedamos de juntarlos, con nuestros demás amigos. Al llegar hay, toque la puerta para que de pronto apareciera, mi hermosa Miku.

-"Hola chicos"- nos saludo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, asiendo que quedara como embobado viéndola "pasen" dijo ella asiéndose a un lado para que pasáramos, pero no podía moverme mis piernas me temblaban y mi corazón latía a mil. Logre moverme gracias a mi hermana que me dio un golpe con su codo y me arrastro dentro de la casa.

-"No seas estúpido Len, si sigues actuando así, ella terminara por darse cuenta antes de que tu te le confieses."-

-"¿Que?"- pregunte sorprendido pues nunca había planeado en confesármele, y mucho menos lo había platicado con Rin -"Jamás he dicho que haría eso Rin"- le decía yo un poco sonrojado

-"Ja! Claro que lo harás, y yo me encargare de eso. No quiero que mi tonto hermanito sea un solterón por siempre"- decía ella sacándome la lengua -"además algo me dice que si no lo haces ahora, la perderás y de eso te vas arrepentir de por vida"- me dijo señalando a una esquina de la casa, dirigí mi mirada donde ella apuntaba e hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, y mi sangre comenzara a hervir. Hay estaba mi linda y perfecta Miku abrazada con Kaito, se podía notar que él la abrazaba con mucho cariño y amor. Y ella le correspondía de la misma forma

Quite la mirada de esa espantosa imagen y comencé a imaginar como seria la vida si es que Miku fuera la novia de Kaito, estaría devastado y triste, creo que Rin tiene razón, quizás ya deba dar un paso más, o si no, creo que me voy arrepentir de por vida. Cuando sea el momento adecuado lo haré, hablare con ella y le confesare mis sentimientos.

Después de unas largas horas charlando y jugando con mis amigos, ya era la hora de volver a casa. Los demás se fueron de pidiendo hasta que solo quedamos, Rin, Miku y yo.

-"Bueno Miku-Chan, creo que ya es muy tarde, debería de irme ya, quede de llamarle a unas amigas en unos minutos"- decía ella con la intención de dejarnos solos.

-"Tienes razón Rin-Chan, adiós y ten cuidado"- decía ella un poco preocupada de que se fuera sola.

-"Lo tendré!"- gritaba ella -"te deseo suerte Len"- decía ella a lo que yo me sonroje y Miku quedo mirándola un poco confundida. Que linda era cuando ponía esa carita.

-"Len-Kun ¿de que esta hablando Rin-Chan? y ¿porque es que no te fuiste con ella?"- me preguntaba un poco confundida

-"Es que necesitaba hablar con tigo Miku"- le dije, rayos, estaba tan nervioso que creí que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo

-"umm… Claro Len-kun"-

-"Miku-chan… ¿por cuanto tiempo hemos sido amigos?"- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-"pues… por mucho, creo que uno años. ¿Porque me preguntas eso?"- me preguntaba ella ladeando la cabeza en modo de confusión.

-"Mi-Miku yo to-todos estos años… y-yo he sentido cosas por ti"- le dije mirando al suelo, ahora si que me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-"¿Q-Que tipo de c-cosas?"- me pregunto ella un poco sonrojada. Ahh que linda se veía sonrojada

-"P-Pues, y-yo"- vamos Len, relájate, es ahora o nunca, si no haces esto, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida -"ya no aguanto más Miku… todos estos años he tratado de negar este sentimiento, pero ya no puedo, cada ve es más fuerte, y cuando te veo en brazos de otros chicos no puedo evitar sentirme miserable y celoso"- vamos Len, lo estas asiendo bien, sigue así, ahora debes mirarla a los ojos y decírselo. Levante la vista y me di cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, incluso más que yo. -"Miku, y-yo…yo Te amo. Todos estos años te he amado, y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, quiero que seas mía y solo mía, ya no puedo negártelo."- Dije al fin totalmente sonrojado. La observe y ella estaba muy sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos…

-"L-Len-kun"- trataba de decir ella -"Y-Yo…"-

-"Por favor Miku, solo por esta vez, déjame besarte"- le dije para luego tomarla de la mejilla y acercar nuestros rostros hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y susúrrale un audible -"Te amo"- me acerque unos centímetros más hasta cortar esa pequeña brecha que los separaba y al fin, sentir esos suaves y apetecibles labios que me tenían vuelto loco.

Después de un largo rato, me separe ella, para mirarla a los ojos y verla toda roja y con una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Te amo Len"- me dijo ella, cosa que me hizo quedar en Shock, ella, la única chica de la que he estado enamorado TAMBIEN ME AMABA! No saben lo feliz que me sentía, juro que podría gritarle al mundo entero lo mucho que la amaba.

-"Oh! Miku, no sabes lo feliz que me pone al escucharte decir eso"- le dije para luego abrazarla y darle vueltas en el aire, nos besamos hasta que una enana rubia nos interrumpió.

"YA ERA HORA!" grito Rin a lo que nosotros solo sonreímos, y nos volvimos a besar.

Creo que después de todo, si valió la pena.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les aya gustado! se que no estuvo impresionante, pero espero que les aya gustado!**_


End file.
